


Little Tezzy Jr or how Quetzal and Tezca went to another world and worked together for the first time since the Fifth World began.

by Tezca



Series: The crazy life of Lionel and the Aztec gods he lives with [4]
Category: Aztec Religion, Fur (2006)
Genre: Alternate World, Chatlog, Gen, Humor, OCs - Freeform, chatroom, evil version of Quetzalcoatl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more tone down version of Tezcatlipoca and how he ended up in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Tezzy Jr or how Quetzal and Tezca went to another world and worked together for the first time since the Fifth World began.

*SmokeyEspejo has entered #aztecmythology*  
*KnightofBreath has entered #aztecmythology^

SmokeyEspejo: Greetings mortals of the Internet. Do not miss us any further for we have come back from an epic quest.

KnightofBreath: By epic quest he means a rescue mission mixed in with him kicking ass.

SmokeyEspejo: wait a sec, I thought you were HeirofBreath? How often do you change names here? You go through names changes like I go through prostitutes.

*KnightofBreath rolls his eyes*

LordofStorms: lol

KnightofBreath: I just simply had more time to think about what my god tier title would be in Homestuck and this was simply one of them. 

SmokeyEspejo: Right. Anyways that is not why we’re here. We are here to regale your mortal filled days with a story that will be told throughout history! It will be remembered through generation after generations...it will be taught in schools! It is a tale of determination, obstacles wrought with danger and a most precious life saved by yours truly and his lowly god of a brother!

KnightofBreath:...Lowly!? 

midnightcowboy: This is already making my day.

SmokeyEspejo: It is a tale of how me and feathered snakeboy went into an alternative universe and rescued my alternative version of myself! State your glorious presence Tezzy!

Lionel: Give him a minute, I am helping him with his nick.

*Tezzy has entered #aztecmythology*

Tezzy: uh..hi.

SmokeyEspejo:..............

SmokeyEspejo: What the hell kinda greeting is that?! You are an alternative version of me! Therefore you should be coming in and making your presence known to all of the mortals and demanding their full attention and respect!

Tezzy: Why?

SmokeyEspejo: Because you are a god! A mighty Aztec god!

KnightofBreath: Now would be a good time to point out that while Tezzy is an alternative version of Tezcatlipoca and has the same dominions to rule over, one key difference is he brings order in his world, is compassionate and his personality is more towards mine.

SmokeyEspejo:....Oh why don’t you just rub that fact even further into the wound and tell the whole damn world! 

Tezzy: Not my fault I don’t have a big of an ego as you.

Anne: Good thing I have nothing else to do right now.

*TheRojoOne has entered #aztecmythology*

TheRojoOne: Am I late? Did the story begin?

KnightofBreath: Nope, you’re just in time Xipe. 

KnightofBreath: It started a few days ago and I was reading yet another story where I was so misrepresented. Their interpretation of me was so twisted up and mangled into a vile repersentation that it brought great despair..…

SmokeyEspejo: The story made him an evil, cold hearted bastard who tortured everyone to his sadistic whims and he whined and complained about his portrayal in general media for 6 hours.

SmokeyEspejo: Personally I don’t see the problem really….Evil!Quetzal is much more satisfyingly badass to me and …

*SmokeyEspejo was kicked from #aztecmythology by HeirofBreath*

KnightofBreath: Correction I didn’t whine for 6 hours straight. I just ranted about my portrayal in the media while Lionel and Tezcatlipoca was in the room.

*SmokeyEspejo has entered #aztecmythology*

SmokeyEspejo: I hate you Quetzalcoatl. Expect payback for that!

Lionel: Alright to keep the story going without too many interruptions, why don’t we start with dear Quetzal.

SmokeyEspejo: He’s first cause you’re married to him right?

Anne: How about we just start Tezzy’s side first that way there is minimal off handed interruptions from either one of the bros and you two can add in more of what happened when you guys came into the picture.

Tezzy: I like that.

Lionel: Me too. We’ll start with Tezzy.

LordofStorms: That sounds the most efficient.

Tezzy: Ok well I came from a world where the Aztec Empire pretty much taken over world. My brother...what should I call him to differentiate from this Quetzal?

Anne: How about Q? From James Bond.

Tezzy: Hmm ok. That works good enough for me. 

Tezzy: So Q was my brother and like KnighofBreath said that I bring order in my world, he brought chaos and unfortunately he uses his great intellect to bend everyone to his nefarious schemes to control the world. His heart was as cold as ice and black as the darkest obsidian. He was as sadistic as he was at cunning and he usually lets no one get in the way of his selfish plans for world domination.

Tezzy: He was the one that took down our version of Huitzil and took over as patron god.

SmokeyEspejo: See I’m liking this version of you already dear brother.

KnightofBreath’: Even after he captured you and tried to have you sacrificed to him?

SmokeyEspejo: Ok except that part.

Anne: He killed him?

Tezzy: No, more like capture and torture any god opposed to his plans. It was horrible to say the least...he kept me in a dark dungeon underneath his temple in Tenochtitlan, everyone else would be in other cells strewn across the vast Empire. I was barely given any food, I was chained up to the walls with just my loincloths and nothing to look forward to but more beatings and more exhaustion and...and lets just leave it at that.

KnightofBreath: I second that motion!

LordofStorms: Sounds like someone I would be terrifyingly afraid of. 

Tezzy: You guys can tell the next part.

SmokeyEspejo: Alright, so after I let curiosity take hold I mentioned to Quetzal about just seeing an alternative world just for the fuck of it and he was hesitant at first.

KnightofBreath: I just kept thinking of all the horrible ways this trip would end up disastrous, but I was in the end curious too so I agreed on the condition that we get the heck out at the first sign of danger. So I told Lionel about what we’re doing, he decided not to risk it and stay back, and we went in, after donning disguises of course for safety reasons.

KnightofBreath: It was like taking a step back in time to late 1400’s Aztec times, but more modern in every sense of the word. Oh I would’ve love to find out more about the history of that world and its culture. Talk to the people there and listen to the stories they shared.

SmokeyEspejo: Oh you would...if not for the fact that the Aztec Empire there was run by a dictatorship with your evil version as head of state. Are you forgetting that little part again dear sweet naive Quetzie?

KnightofBreath: Anyway we somehow ended up at a temple dedicated to...um Q. It was so big, so many steps up to the inside. And you should see it, It was so big and lavish. Filled with decorations worthy of..well us..and statues going up to the ceiling. 

SmokeyEspejo: It looked like something a temple of mine would look like. Just replace the statues with ones of me and you’re golden.

KnightofBreath: So we were admiring the place until suddenly I heard a high pitch scream coming from behind me.

SmokeyEspejo: I call libel! My scream was not high pitched...

LordofStorms: Hate to break it to you but past experiences points to yes it is.

SmokeyEspejo: Oh shut up you big tooth freak!

KnightofBreath: I turned around and it was Q, having just used his wind power to send my dear brother flying into me and into the wall behind us knocking us out. Alas he seen through our disguises.

Tezzy: He can sense if someone was a god or not. Just like I can, thats why I got confused after meeting Lionel for a second.

KnightofBreath: Oh right yeah...he thrown me in the cell next to Tezzy’s and woke up to find that he kidnapped my brother. I deduced that after seeing who was in the cells besides me.

Tezzy: Q thought that somehow I escaped just then so he decided to commence operation take threat out.

LordofStorms: That sounds...really not good.

KnightofBreath: I then heard Tezzy calling out to me, asking me who I exactly was.

Tezzy: I thought it was my brother at first doing some really complicated plan but I noticed I got a strange feeling from him. It was like he was my brother but not...so I asked who exactly are you?

KnightofBreath: and I said an alternative version of your brother. A good version. I told him what I rule over thinking maybe Tezzy was me in terms of godly duties in his world and vice versa but that wasn’t the case. I also told him about me and my brother opening a portal to his world and what just happened.

Tezzy: So I quickly thought to find the key difference and then I said maybe it has to do with your nature. Quick tell me what you bring to your world.

KnightofBreath: I said order, I bring order to humankind. And he said thats what he does and Q brings chaos into his world.

Tezzy: Way more chaos. So with a sinking feeling full of dread, I told KnightofBreath that Q possibly kidnapped your brother, and if we don’t save him soon….he was going to be sacrificed.

SmokeyEspejo: And here we go with making me the damsel in distress…

TheRojoOne: You kinda were ha

SmokeyEspejo: Shut up!

KnightofBreath: So I blew a hole in the wall using my wind powers and rushed into Tezzy’s cell and freed him from the chains before busting out of the cell. I had to hold him up because he was feeling weak for being hung up like that for a long time. I asked him where Q might’ve taken my brother too and Tezzy said in the biggest temple in the middle of the city.

Tezzy: I told him that it would take forever to run to the middle of the city, that we will never make it in time, but then a lightbulb went off, surely this version would also be considered a feather serpent, able to soar through the majestic skies. At a speed faster known to man.

KnightofBreath: I changed into into my snake form, which I can carry at least two people in that form mind you. Tezzy then jumped on my back and we busted through the ceiling and flew like shit across town. The priest was really close to thrusting his obsidian knife into my dear brother chest and ripping out his heart...I couldn’t stand it! I never condone human sacrifice in all..

*SmokeyEspejo clears his throat*

KnightofBreath: Human and godly sacrifice in any form whatsoever!

SmokeyEspejo: *coughshypocritcoughs* 

KnightofBreath: What is that suppose to mean?

SmokeyEspejo: It means you are forgetting the fact that you pushed your own son into the fire in order to create the Fifth Sun.

KnightofBreath: That was different!

KnightofBreath: AND I DIDN’T PUSH HIM!

SmokeyEspejo: Tsk tsk you need to stop deluding yourself with those denials Quetzie.

Tezzy: Wait so someone else is the sun in this world?

Lionel: Yes its Tonatiuh, Quetzal’s son.

Tezzy: Oh. Q was also the sun where I came from....

Anne: He was? Interesting, so what is your version of Tonatiuh like then?

Tezzy: Uhh...you’re not gonna like what happened to him.

SmokeyEspejo:....I still can’t believe this! Here you are a version of me, the great Aztec god of the night when you talk and type like shy and weak as shit Tlaloc over there, like you are a pansified version of

*SmokeyEspejo has been kicked from #aztecmythology by KnightofBreath*

LordofStorms: Thank you Quetzalcoatl.

Tezzy: Do you still want to know KnightofBreath? I can skip this part if you want…

KnightofBreath: No, its fine I can take it. Go ahead.

*SmokeyEspejo has entered #aztecmythology*

Tezzy: Well alright...I’ll call the alt version of him Tony for the said of simplicity, close enough anyways. So Tony in the beginning was nothing but a lesser known god born to my arrogant and big headed brother. Q raised him as good as any parent should be, but his reasons were all wrong, we all knew he was just pretending. You see he was manipulating and grooming poor Tony to rule the next age with an iron fist liked he wanted. But he hid his real agenda from all of us, putting on a facade of compassionate god for years. Then the day came, the day that we decide on who should be the next sun and Tony bravely volunteered to be the sun and everything 

Tezzy: Everything went well over the next hundred years or so. It was like a peaceful era where everyone prospired, but Tony wasn’t ruling like how Q wanted him to rule. Q was still in his pretending mode, but one day after thawing out a particularly harsh winter for the people...he snapped..

Tezzy: I knew my brother was always power hungry...but I didn’t think he would take it far..we were all so blindsided by this.

midnightcowboy: Why am I thinking I know what you are about to say?

KnightofBreath: …..Oh god abort mission! Abort mission! I don’t want to know what happens next.

Tezzy: He went into serpent mode and...and absorbed his powers by devouring him whole.

Tezzy: He didn’t deserve it, Tony was such a nice guy, always had a way with the ladies….

Lionel: Give me a minute before continuing the story, Quetzal just hid himself in the closest.

TheRojoOne: I’m sorry dude, at least you were able to avenge his death I presume?

Tezzy: Yeah, and all the others with Smokey and KnightofBreath’s help.

TheRojoOne: Wait...what do you mean by all the others?

Tezzy: I mean he was greedy and power hungry enough to devour them too one by one whenever they tried to take him down and absorbed their powers in the process, Only reason he hasn’t done the same to me yet was because he wanted to keep me alive as a punching bag of sorts. 

Lionel: You can go ahead now, Quetzal is now hiding his face in my shoulder now.

SmokeyEspejo: And you didn’t fight back?

Tezzy: He was stronger than me by that point. He was stronger than you or KnightofBreath too remember?

SmokeyEspejo: Don’t remind me. Where were we in the story?”

Tezzy: We just arrived in the nick of time and KnightofBreath swooped down right in the priest's face, knocking the knife out of his hand and knocking him down in the process into the cold hard temple ground. KnightofBreath took care of the other priests while I went and untied Smokey from the sacrificial stone. 

SmokeyEspejo: I was breathing heavily and feeling huge amounts of relief that I wasn't going to be reduce to food for an alt version of my no good brother! I was happy nonetheless to see him come flying in.

KnightofBreath: Just then as Tezcatlipoca was getting off, we all saw something huge flying past us, we were confused as to what the heck was that at first but then we realized it was a huge serpent! And that only meant one thing

Tezzy: We all shared a collective feeling of oh shit we're fucked....

SmokeyEspejo: IT WAS EVIL!QUETZAL IN GIANT SERPENT FORM! ME AND SNAKEBOY DIDN'T KNOW HOW THE FUCK IT WAS POSSIBLE, BUT THERE HE WAS FLYING AROUND BIG AS SHIT AND MENACING AS HELL!

KnightofBreath: Giant!?!? Dear brother he was more like A TITAN FROM THE FIRST AGE OF WHICH YOU RULED OVER!

KnightofBreath: I could be exaggerating just a tad.

Tezzy: It was possible for him to grow in size like that after he absorbed enough power. Which he did unfortunately.

Tezzy: I was the only one left in the pantheon aside from Q!

LordofStorms: Holy crap, even the ultimate creator deity was devoured?

Tezzy: Yes. He was an evil shitlord. So he then reverted back to his human form as he landed right in front of us, I found myself hiding a bit behind the other two.

SmokeyEspejo: Quite like a pansy.

KnightofBreath: Shut it mirror foot!

Tezzy: He was taller than all three of us in human form too, quite intimidating. He asked KnightofBreath just who the hell he is in a menacing and cold voice.

KnightofBreath: I then put on a fighting look on my face and clutched my hands, and told him cooly that I was a good and compassionate version of him from another world. A world where I bring order to the people, not chaos. I looked him in the eye and said that he wasn't going to get his hands on Tezzy or either of us.

SmokeyEspejo: It was then we knew what we had to do...rescue Tezzy from that world and bring him back with us. 

Tezzy: My brother looked back at KnightofBreath, his eyes full of malice...hungry for more power. He was like we see about that and they got into a fight. 

KnightofBreath: I quickly shot a blast of wind at Q then I told Tezcatlipoca to grab Tez and run out of there. Just then I felt myself getting knocked to the ground. I tried to get up but I found myself being lifted up by a hand grabbing a fistful of my clothes and ramming me hard up against the wall. Off my feet I might add! 

KnightofBreath: We exchanged witty repartee then I kicked him in the nuts...you know for an alt version of me you think he would see that that coming you know lifting up someone like that and leaving your crotch area exposed, but he didn't. Hahaha oh sweet Ometeotl he didn't! So in the ensuing distraction I turned into my snake form and flew out of there.

SmokeyEspejo: At first I thought the scream was my brother, but I saw him flying down towards us. He told us to grab on and we quickly got on his back and held on for dear life!

Tezzy: I then took a look back and noticed Q was coming after us, and he was bigger in his snake form thus he was coming at us super fast so I was like fly faster over and over and over.

SmokeyEspejo: I held onto Tezzy with one arm and Quetzalcoatl with the other as he flew the fast he could. Then I looked back and told him to duck. By now, I should add, that we were flying due west towards the Pacific Ocean at this point.

KnightofBreath: I ducked just as he flew over us and I jet a path south looking down at the ground for any forest or...or something to hide in. Oh my heart was racing face up against my chest, my mind making logical calculations on the best next thing to do....I was sweating profusely...

SmokeyEspejo: Wait wait hold up, you mean to tell us you were actually sweating in your snake form? Or do I sense some factual inaccuracies for the sake of embellishment dear brother.

*SmokeyEspejo has been kicked from #aztecmythology by KnightofBreath(He was ruining the flow of the story)*

*SmokeyEspejo had entered #aztecmythology*

SmokeyEspejo: One of these days I'm going to get op and when I do dear brother...I swear...you will rue the day you kicked me from this chatroom!

*Guest264732 changed nick to Ometeotl*

SmokeyEspejo:....Mommy?! 

KnightofBreath: Mother? 

Lionel: Hello Lady Ometeotl

Anne: Hello.

Tezzy:..Mom?...I mean Ometeotl...I mean….oh I’m confused

LordofStorms: I didn’t think you guys wanted to do anything with computers?…

Ometeotl: Well I am here due to this special circumstance, I wanted to hear the story behind my two sons quest and the arrival of Tezcatlipoca’s alternative version. I borrowed Huitzilopochtli’s computer and my dear son in law helped me get onto this chatroom. And Tezzy you can just call me Ometeotl.

Ometeotl: I’m only intervening to tell Quetzalcoatl to stop kicking Tezcatlipoca out of the chatroom unless its for a justified reason and you Tezcatlipoca try to keep the antagonizing banter to a minimum. This goes for you too Quetzalcoatl, otherwise you two will spend a day in Mictlan, do you boys understand?

KnightofBreath: Yes mother.

SmokeyEspejo: Same. 

Ometeotl: Good. You may continue the story, I believe we were at the point where Q was chasing after you guys.

KnightofBreath: Oh yeah he was, and boy was he trying to intercept my flight path and catch me off guard. I maneuvered left and right, trying to dodge him and his much bigger form. Just then I heard Tezcatlipoca calling out from on top of my back…

SmokeyEspejo: Me and Tezzy were holding on for dear life! Clutching the feathery skin that was my brother and praying we don’t fall of. I looked over my shoulder and what did I discovered? The single most terrifying horror of all the horrors I have witness!

SmokeyEspejo: It was Q even bigger and he had his snake mouth open looking like he was going to eat us all! Whole I tell you with a side of Tabasco hot sauce and chile powder!...So I started screaming in Nahuatl at Quetzal saying we got an evil snake upon us looking to eat us whole! He was coming up fast behind and no matter how much my brother turned and dodged in the air, Q could not be shaken off our trail! 

Tezzy: I understood the Nahuatl they were speaking enough to understand him, though it was in a different accent and possibly different dialect, but it was enough to get the gist of it. I told Smokey to use his sorcery to distract him like throw a smoke bomb or something...I mean after all we were pretty much ruling over the same things so he would govern sorcery right?

SmokeyEspejo: I quickly thought of the perfect spell to throw him off guard, and it was one where blood was needed. I crouched down over Tezzy, whispered in his ear to close his eyes and hold in the pain, and so with the hand holding him in, the hand that was hidden from Q’s view, I made a scratch. Small but enough for some blood to trickle out. I then quickly recited the incantation as fast as I could while rubbing blood over my fingers.  
.  
SmokeyEspejo: I then whipped my arm behind me as fast as I could as I formed a wall of thick black smoke to appear right in Q’s face! 

KnightofBreath: I took the opportunity to dive straight into some mountains and into a small cave. I went back to my human form and we more or less crash landed. Out of breath, we stood up and looked out the opening wondering if we successfully bought ourselves some times.

Tezzy: A minute later we saw the unmistakable giant serpent flying past the cave, startling all of us.

SmokeyEspejo: In fact my brother was so startled he let out a girlish scream and promptly fainted.

KnightofBreath: Libel!

Ometeotl: Tezcatlipoca!

SmokeyEspejo: Eep sorry mother.

KnightofBreath: We quickly went down deeper into the cave and hid behind a huge wall. Just in time too for suddenly Q came flying past the opening again. It took a few minutes to catch our breaths. I was sitting the farthest from the corner of the rock and Tezzy was in the middle. I then saw Tezcatlipoca take a peak around the edge of the rock when a moment later I felt myself scooting backwards towards the furthest end of the wall from the edge when I saw a giant hand with giant finigers reach in!

KnightofBreath: Giant fucking hand...you know what that means right? HE FUCKING GREW HIMSELF IN SIZE!

SmokeyEspejo: It was pretty much a forecast of we’re royally fucked with a 100% chance of holy shit we’re dead.

midnightcowboy: You guys can grow in size like that?

Ometeotl: Only I can freely. Otherwise its a spell that only a god can wield and it has to be prepared about 5 to 10 minutes in advance.

Tezzy: There we were, all crotched together, wondering what the hell we’re going to do. We can hear his booming voice, saying that he had an appetite for three gods. I didn’t want to think of what might happen should he eat and gain the power of my alt self and his brother.

KnightofBreath: I turned to my brother and said you know you can earthbend our way out of here dear Tezca, you’re a god of the Earth after all.

Tezzy: And I added that so can I, but alas I felt too weak to use any kind of powers, plus I been locked up for so long in that dungeon that I had become...rusty.

KnightofBreath: We all stood and I helped Tezzy up on his feet with an arm around his waist. 

SmokeyEspejo: I then created a tunnel by punching the wall then looked behind me as the others went in first. I took off after them just as Q reached further around the edge of the rock we’ve been hiding behind. We ran like hell down the tunnel and we can hear Q punching through the side of the mountain behind us. I pushed Quetzal and Tezzy onto the ground as I made us go deep down the mountain in a bubble of earth.

KnightofBreath: We had to hatch a plan on how to defeat him and get back to our world in one piece. 

SmokeyEspejo: So what do you guys propose on what to do? I asked. We all knew we can’t fight him like this, he had the advantage of being fucking taller than a giant. It was like a titan from the Greek myths! Oh he would easily wipe us out at that size. 

KnightofBreath: I suggested that we should work together and beat him at his own size. My brother agreed on one of my ideas for once so he moved us through the earth some more, until we were underneath the ground surrounding the mountains. He was ready to kick Q into next year.

SmokeyEspejo: We emerged above ground and I did the required ritual as fast as I can can. 

KnightofBreath: Luckily Q was distracted long enough for us to grow to just the right size to take him down. 

Tezzy: Read that as frighteningly tall. I was still my normal size and I had to be carried.

KnightofBreath: I picked him up in my hand just as we noticed he was coming towards us, making an electrical ball in his hand, I looked to Tezcatlipoca as he idiotically taunted the evil alt version of me. 

SmokeyEspejo: He called me a brain dead idiot. The nerve of you snakespawn!

KnightofBreath: He was all arrogant and smug with his tauntings, uh Q that is. He was telling us how easy it would still be for him to beat us since he had a lot more powers than us combined. He said he had stronger Aztec magic. But he was forgetting one tiny detail...he was going up against us two and he was too bigheaded...he thought that it was going to be a breeze taking us down! He was dead wrong. Oh dear sweet Ometeotl how dead wrong was he.

SmokeyEspejo: I deflected his electroball with a shield made of earth just in time, I then grabbed my obsidian sword and charged at Q!

KnightofBreath: Obsidian sword? I don’t remember there being a sword...I think you’re exaggerating a bit dear brother. It was more like a knife.

SmokeyEspejo: So?!.....I’m merely just making the story more exciting that’s all. Quit ruining it Quetzalsnakeboy!

LordofStorms: Lol 

KnightofBreath: Well if you would just stop exaggerating every now and then whenever you tell a story. 

KnightofBreath: You even exaggerated how I reacted to you tricking me to drink pulque and breaking my vow of chastity all those millennia ago!

SmokeyEspejo: Pffft so? Not the first time our people constructed a myth with shit that didn’t exactly happened.

Tezzy: Q didn’t even really know the meaning of the word chastity.

SmokeyEspejo: Yet another reason why I like your evil counterpart Quetz, he apparently knows his way inside and out of the seductive body of the female half of humankind, which is something that always has eluded you.

*SmokeyEspejo has been kicked from #aztecmythology by KnightofBreath*

midnightcowboy: Something tells me Quetzalcoatl does not like hearing his evil counterpart being praised like that lol.

Lionel: Dear husband of mine you’re lucky your mom had to get up from the computer to do something just now.

KnightofBreath: I know, and even if she didn’t, it still would’ve been worth it.

*SmokeyEspejo has entered #aztecmythology*

SmokeyEspejo: I swear one of these days I am going to get op and then BAN YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY FROM THIS CHANNEL QUETZALCOFUCKYOU!

Tezzy: Are they always like this?

TheRojoOne: Pretty much yes.

LordofStorms: But they can work together if they set their minds to it.

KnightofBreath: So Tezcatlipoca charged at Q with a sharp object and they got into a huge power filled fight, rocks and electricity being thrown everywhere as well as words. They were pretty much changing up the landscape with how tall we all were. I then ran, trying to look for a safe place for Tezzy, but alas I couldn't fine any! But then I heard a voicing yelling at me to duck and I did just as I felt fire being thrown over me. I summoned the winds, spun around and send one straight towards Q send him crashing into the mountain! 

SmokeyEspejo: My brother then ran up to me, looked at me with a look of despair and said oh my wonderful and handsome brother what ever shall we do to defeat Q? My strength and powers are of no match to your superior might and intellect that is needed to take down this most worthy foe. You are our only hope oh Lord Almighty and Grand Tezcatlipoca, god of the night. I looked back at my shivling lowly coward of a brother, and said step back for I can easily take him down with a flick of my wrist!

KnightofBreath:.............

KnightofBreath: Oh that is it dear brother of mine!

Lionel: My husband just got out of bed and ran across the room to Tezcatlipoca’s and now they are fighting and yelling at each other. Tezzy why don’t you just go ahead and finish up the story. 

Tezzy: But...should we wait for the other two?

LordofStorms: They’ll be fighting each other for at least 2 hours, so go ahead its fine. 

Tezzy: Alright. So yes after KnightofBreath did his move, he went up to Smokey and they retreated a few steps while figuring out their next move all while dodging attacks my brother was making. He then spotted me in KnightofBreath’s hand and tried to go after him in order to get his hands on me. He obviously didn’t let that happened so he took chase while Smokey, from what I heard anyways, turned into his spirit animal, the jaguar and knocked Q down to the ground. Another struggle occurred between the true and KnightofBreath dealt more attacks directed at my brother.

Tezzy: Eventually KnightofBreath and Smokey ended up together and the former retaliated with a gust of wind at Q’s flamethrower attack. Smokey then suggested combining their wind powers and KnightofBreath smiled and nodded, coolly I might add. KnightofBreath joined his free hand with Smokey’s and they ended up making a fire vortex and sending it straight back towards Q! Smokey even added some rocks, making it magma with his earth powers. Oh man that was awesome, so Q was finally knocked out and Smokey decided to encase him in a tomb made of earth and pushed him underneath the ground. They watched, hoping that did it, but it didn’t. Suddenly the earth started shaking, startling KnightofBreath and Smokey. My brother must’ve decided to just go and devour the earth whole for the ground under us was getting bigger and a 

Tezzy: Thats when the bros just finally decided to hightail it back to this universe, saving me in the process, and never looking back. They ran and Smokey quickly recited the spell to make a portal. KnightofBreath looked back and suddenly Q shot out of the ground in much bigger size than ever before in his serpent form! Luckily we all got out in time and the next thing I knew I was laying down in one of the spare rooms here with Patecatl ordering a few days of rest and recuperation with some Dr. Who, Futurama and other dvds that Xipe brought for me,

Tezzy: So that is the end of the epic quest your Quetzal and his brother undertook to an alternative universe and rescuing me in the process.

Anne: That was certainly an entertaining story and happy to know you got out ok.

midnightcowboy: Me too. Safe to say we all are happy to hear that part.

Lionel: Indeed. 

TheRojoOne: So….speaking of Dr. Who Tezzy you want to continue your education in the game room?

Tezzy: Sure, what doctor of the classic who seasons are we watching again? 

TheRojoOne: Finishing up two more episodes of the First Doctor season then starting the ones with the Second Doctor.

*TheRojoOne has left #aztecmythology*  
*Tezzy has left #aztecmythology*


End file.
